The present invention relates to a probe for detecting media immiscible in aqueous solutions in tanks, ponds, rivers and aquifers wherein the immiscible media has a higher or lower specific gravity than the aqueous solutions.
As is well known, many ponds, rivers and aquifers have become contaminated with a variety of pollutants ranging from harmless to highly toxic substances. These pollutants include water soluble materials, suspended colloidal solids and low water soluble liquids. The immiscible liquids in water form a bi-physical phase system wherein the two or more liquids will separate forming a interfacial boundary. With respect to immiscible liquids having a higher specific gravity than water, the immiscible liquid will form the bottom layer and those having a lower specific gravity than water will form the upper layer.
Examples of common pollutants which are heavier in relation to water include the family of halogen containing organic compounds such as carbon tetrachloride, chloroform, tetrachloroethylene, trichloroethylene, bromo and specific fluoro derivatives and many other substituted organic compounds. Examples of the immiscible liquids of lower specific gravity which form layers on top of the water with an interfacial boundary therebetween include many of the lighter hydrocarbons and derivatives.
Halogenated organic compounds have been entering the ground and water systems from many sources for many years. Many of these compounds are quite stable, do not react to an appreciable degree and do not readily decompose or evaporate. On the other hand, they sink to the bottom of the water or penetrate through porous soil until they reach a continuous confining bottom in a pond, river or aquifer, such as bedrock.
Sources of these halogen containing organic compounds are numerous from industrial manufacture and uses and from domestic applications. Furthermore, many of these materials are quite toxic and represent a serious health hazard. Moreover, despite the fact that there has been heavy emphasis on preventing pollution, it is still well known that a serious pollution problem exists. For example careless introduction of halogen compounds into the earth's surface in the past and during the present is resulting in the accumulation of significant amounts of these materials in our underground water source systems such as our wells and aquifers. There is significant evidence that such contamination is getting considerably worse with time, at least in part due to the fact that the halogen containing organic compounds tend to migrate into the underground water supplies and that the concentrations of these materials are increasing from different sources. The result of all of this has been the closing down of many wells and significant health hazards in many sections of the country.
There is a significant need therefore to be able to determine quickly and inexpensively whether or not underground wells or aquifers are contaminated and how deep and extensive is the contamination layer.
Sampling methods known heretofore are not entirely satisfactory. They are often expensive and time consuming and not very informative as to how deep or extensive the organic contaminant may be. Furthermore, they are often not particularly reliable. The dip stick method is not practical considering the depths of the wells and vertical location of deposits. The pump method of moving large volumes of fluids from a well is not accurate, meaningful or expedient. Optical methods are also not deemed practical and would be difficult and complicated to try to apply.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a probe which is efficiently suitable for detecting insoluble aqueous components.
It is a further object of the present invention to develop such a probe which is inexpensive, convenient and expeditious to use.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.